STAR WARS: THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: This is what would have happened if Anikan had stayed with Padme when she asked him to at the end of episode three.   Warning: you know me and there will be spanking in this story just in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The way it should have been.**

* Hey everybody. This is my first star wars story. This is what I think should have happened in episode 3.

*warning: spanking of children and teen.

Summary: This is what would have happened if Anakin had stayed in the room with Padme when she asked him to near the end of episode three.

BTW: I made it to where Luke had a sister named Lindsay not Leah. Don't hate me. I have a reason.

THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN

CHAPTER ONE

Anikan had just returned from his meeting with the council. He has spoken with Padme about the dreams he had been having and all the doubts and fears that had been plaguing his mind since he had found out about the babies.

Padme in return had comforted him and assured him that even if she did die in labor she would want him to take care of the children and be there for them. Anikan promised that if she did die like she had in his dreams he would take care of their child.

Anikan had revealed the senator for what he really was. The Sith lord Dark Sidious.

Yoda had decided that they must get rid of the senator and planned a surprise attack for the next morning.

Anikan came through the door and Padme came over to hug and kiss him.

"How did everything go?" She asked.

" Great. I told the council about the senator being the dark lord they were searching for. I have to say I feel a lot better now that I'm not the only one that knows. Master Yoda has made a plan of attack to get rid of him." Anikan said and he came over and put his hand over her belly.

"How is the baby? Are you both okay? How did the appointment with the healers go?" Anakin asked concerned.

" It was revealing to say the least." Padme answered shyly not sure how to tell Anikan that their was more than one baby.

" What does that mean?" He asked worried now.

" OH it's nothing like that. But. Well. I'm not sure how to tell you this Anikan. I'm just going to spit it out. There's more than one." Padme said quickly.

" there's more then one what? OH my god. You mean there's more than one baby! Wait how many are there?" HE asked.

" The healer said there was a boy and a girl." Padme answered him.

Anikan looked at her belly in shock.

Twins. A boy and a girl was rare.

Two boys yes.

Two girls yes.

But a girl and a boy was rare.

At that moment one of them kicked at his hand that was still on Padme's belly.

And then the other one did the same. Anikan smiled big at her.

" I guess we should start thinking about names. It wont be much longer before they come." Anikan said.

" Well I actually had an idea. I want to name the boy and I thought you could name the girl. You know so we both had a part in naming them no matter what happens." Padme said.

" Why should I name the girl and you the boy? I don't know what to name her." Anikan said.

" Well that's why you look at name books silly. I already have a couple idea's for the boy anyway." Padme said.

Anikan smiled again. "Alright then I will name the girl and you can name the boy. We just wont tell them about it until afterwards." he said as he looked at her belly already imagining the protests coming from the babies.

" You've made me so happy Padme. You have no idea how exited I am now. I can hardly wait to meet them both." he said.

Padme just smiled at him.

Two months later.

The Sith lord had been destroyed and now Anikan was returning from a outing with Obi-One

When a healer rushed over to him.

" Master Anikan must come to the healer station. Padme is in labor with the babies." The healer said.

Anikan took off at full speed running towards the healing station. She was early. Why was she early? She still had three weeks left.

Anikan's heart was in his throat as he entered the room Padme was in. she gave him a weak smile.

" Ani. You made it." She said and then another contraction hit her and he rushed over to hold her hand.

Padme squeezed his hand during each contraction.

Finally the doctor came in and he looked between Padme's legs announcing

" It's time. They will come very soon." The doctor said.

Yeah no kidding Anikan wanted to snap at the doctor. But he didn't give in to his anger.

Soon enough the doctor was telling Padme to push and then a high pitched squeal came from the baby. " It is a boy." The doctor said.

"Luke." Padme whispered to Anikan.

Anikan nodded. If Luke was what Padme wanted to call their son then that would be his name.

He smiled at her. And the doctor told her to push again and his smile faded.

She looked weak. Very weak.

Force give me strength he begged as he watched her pushing the second baby out.

" It is a girl." The doctor said.

The nurse looked at Padme and Padme looked at Anikan.

Oh right. The name. Anikan had chosen a name about a week ago.

"Lindsay." He said. Padme smiled at him.

"It's beautiful." she said.

Anikan felt Padme's strength leaving her body.

"NO" Anikan said.

" Anikan I don't think I can hold on much longer. Please always remember your promise." She said and then Anikan bent down to kiss her one last time as she whispered " I love you" into his mouth.

" I love you." he responded just in time to. As the machine attacked to her arm announced her death with a single beep that seemed to go on forever.

Anikan felt Padme's death to the very core of his soul.

And then a baby cry in the distance pulled him from his trance.

Luke. The doctor was checking the babies.

" Get her on life support." The doctor commanded to the nurse and Anikan saw this.

"What's wrong?" Anikan asked afraid for his daughter's life.

" She is having trouble breathing. She may have Asthma. Do you know what that is?" Anikan shook his head at the doctor. " It is a simple illness some children get. It is not life threatening but it can be. We can give her medicine for it if she does have it. It may also be that she is having a harder time than her brother. We will do what we can I promise." The doctor said and glanced to Padme's body. " I'm sorry." He said and then left.

Anikan tried to ignore the dead body as they rolled the bed away.

He went over to his son instead. He sensed the boys fear.

He put his hand on the baby and then picked him up.

" It's okay. She'll be okay. I promise. I wont let anything happen to our little Lindsay. The doctor will make her better little one I swear it. There's nothing to fear. She will be alright. I'm your daddy and I wont let anything ever hurt either of you. I'll raise you both right. I promise." Anikan said to his son as he began to rock him back and forth in his arms until Luke fell asleep.

The doctor came in an hour later.

Anikan looked up still holding his sleeping son.

" I'm very pleased to inform you that we did some tests and it was a false alarm. She doesn't have asthma. And she is perfectly healthy now that she's had vitamins. I'd like to keep her over night but you are more than welcome to take her home if you want." the doctor said.

Anikan thought about that. If she was fine than there was no reason for her to stay.

"I'll take her home." Anikan said.

Over the next five years Anikan raised his two children without incident until one day when he summoned before the council for a revelation that would change his life forever.

To be continued….

At first I wasn't sure if I was going to kill Padme off or not.

But then I thought about it and decided I would have more fun righting about Anikan being a single father.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS: **

**THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN **

* Hey everybody. This is my first star wars story. This is what I think should have happened in episode 3.

*warning: spanking of children and teen.

Summary: This is what would have happened if Anakan had stayed in the room with Padme when she asked him to near the end of episode three.

Over the next five years Anakan raised his two children without incident until one day when he summoned before the council for a revelation that would change his life forever.

**THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN **

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Anakan asked his friend Joss to watch his children as he went to the council.

He walked In and sat down at his seat. Yes he was a member of the council now. Padme would be proud.

"Anakan we have received some information about your new padawan. A secret that would seem to have skipped all our senses for some reason. However none of us expected that your padawan could have been hiding something so big." Master Wyndom said.

"What do you mean? My padawan has no secrets. I would have sensed it." Anakan said confused as to where this was going.

" Not even I sensed this Anakan." Yoda said.

"Anakan it would appear that your padawan has been deliberately hiding the fact that you are.. Her father." Master Wyndom said.

Anakan was speechless. No. there was no way. He hadn't been a virgin when he was with Padme but the only other woman he had ever been with was behind Obi one back. And she was a whore. If this was her child than there was only a small chance that he was her father.

" However our suspicions are not proven facts. Yet. We would like you to take a blood test. And if your padawan is in fact your child like her mind tells me. Then you will need to decide weather or not she is to stay with the other padawans or be with you in your home. Will you take a test?" Master Wyndom asked.

" Of course I will. I want the truth just as much as the rest of you. If not more. But you say you heard this in her head?" Anakan asked.

" It was I. heard her clear as day I did. Say in her head you were her father she has. Known this since day one when she laid her eyes upon you she did. " Yoda said.

After the meeting Anakan went immediately to the healers so they could draw his blood.

A healer came in saying. " Master Anakan. There is a problem. Karen has refused to the test." he said.

" she what?" Anikan demanded.

" She has refused to come sir." He repeated.

" Then go back and tell her it's not optional." Anakan commanded.

The healer went off to tell Karen what Anakan had told him to say.

" Master Anakan said it was not a request but an order and that you will come with me now." The healer said rephrasing it a little bit.

" Well you can tell Master Anakan that I am not his servant. I am his padawan and he cannot make me take a blood test." Karen grouched.

Then she heard Anakan in her head through their link.

" You will come to the healing center right now. Your refusal only makes me want this more. You act as if you are hiding something. If you are not mine then you have no need to worry. If you are mine you can consider yourself grounded indefinitely. " Anakan said .

Karen scowled. How dare he!

Karen marched her 13 year old self to the healing chamber where Anakan waited.

The healer came over to her after fetching a machine that would read her DNA from the inside of her body and name her parents in moments.

The machine beeped and two names came onto the screen.

Anakan watched in amazement as the two names appeared on the screen.

Mattie De yar.

And

Anakan Skywalker.

It was Anakan's turn to scowl. He glared at his daughter.

How dare she hide this from him!

Wait how had she hid it from him? He was suppose to be able to read her mind. She must have found a way to shield that part from him. But how? Not that it mattered much.

The result was the same. He had the truth and would share it with the council.

Anakan didn't know who he was more angry at.

Karen for hiding this from him.

Or himself for not being able to sense it.

He was stronger with the force than any other Jedi in the temple. She shouldn't have been able to hide this from him.

As Anakan looked at his new daughter he realized his entire life was about to change. Because now he had a teenager to deal with.

Sorry this took me so long. I had to replace all the Anakan's because someone informed me that I was misspelling it. I wasn't sure if it was two a's or and a and an I or how ever the heck you spell it. So sorry about that.

Next chapter coming soon.

I plan to update my charmed story today as it was requested but please do not hold me to that. I may get distracted by my three year old.

Happy reading.


End file.
